The subject disclosure relates to dissipative devices and, more specifically, to dissipative devices for use in quantum applications. The performance of a superconducting based quantum architecture can be heavily dependent on the quality state of superconducting qubits, which can be directly characterized by the measuring coherence times and qubit errors. These times and errors can strongly depend on the performance of microwave hardware at low temperatures (e.g., cryogenic temperatures). To increase coherence times the microwave components and associated control lines should be thermalized to mitigate and/or reduce the amount of thermal noise produced from room temperature electronics.
For example, Yeh et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0257074) discusses an ultra-low temperature dissipative device that “is configured as a coplanar waveguide microwave attenuator with a central conductor between a pair of ground planes.” See paragraph [0064]. As discussed in Yeh et al, “a dissipative device functioning as an attenuator can be formed of multiple individual attenuator cells.” See paragraph [0071]. “A coupling region can be provided with capacitors (e.g., interdigitated comb fingers) can couple input/output between adjacent cells. See id. (reference characters removed for clarity). Yeh et al., however, lacks in efficiency from both microwave and thermalization perspectives and can be difficult to implement. Further, Yeh et al. does not have a good trade-off between thermal and microwave performance.